


冬雪

by Akane_dREam



Series: 天气预报 [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Series: 天气预报 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804813
Kudos: 1





	冬雪

2 冬雪

“做不到。”

特洛耶特斩钉截铁地说，这可让中岛吃了一大惊。在他印象中，特洛耶特这个人会敏锐地察觉到交谈对象的情绪，并且准确地选择规避争论的词句。这让他看上去还算是个好相处的人（警卫们大多数都如此评论）；然而也许是因为看破了这一点，中岛自己难有同样的感想。息事宁人的话语掩盖着内里的警惕，而掩盖意味着不坦诚，警惕的合理来源是不信任。每每看到对方脸上那种礼貌的意味大于一切的微笑中岛都宁可一脚踩在椅子上同对方吵一架，对方说出来的话却又不给他半点发火的机会——中岛可不想被当作无理取闹的人。

“下雪和下雨不是差不多的吗？冬天的时候下雨不就是下雪嘛。”

“下雪的预报难度比下雨大得多。虽然我并不知道是什么原理，但是据我的经验，我猜中下雪的次数远比猜中下雨的少。”

“本来下雪的日子就比下雨的日子少啊。”

“我知道什么是比例，所以请不要和我咬文嚼字。”

“随便猜也可以啊。反正猜错了又不会惩罚你。”

“猜对了也没有什么好处吧。少尉您到底是为什么这么关心天气。”

“天气关乎日常生活的方方面面……反正你就猜猜看嘛。”

特洛耶特花了很大力气不要在脸上表露出厌烦的情绪，把表情尽可能限制在“无奈”的范畴里，扭头看了看天。

“……不会。不会下雪。”

其实也难怪中岛少尉关心，新芦原自入冬以来已经有将近三个月没有降水。虽然人们似乎习惯于晴好天气的便利并不觉得有何不妥，但是对于一座水汽丰沛的海滨城市来说，这也太过离奇。加之地球科学家长期以来都在痛心疾首地强调气候变化的趋势，以至于薇瑟帝国手里抓着的这根新能源稻草又更值钱了几分，对此有所耳闻的特洛耶特多少能够理解这种焦灼的心情。

只不过理解归理解，对着窗外那只能勉强称作“有云”的湛蓝天空，还能问出“会不会下雪”这样的问题，少尉的脑子是坏了吧。

“气象厅也说近期不会下雪。”中岛放下电话（这人怎么真的给气象厅打了电话？），懊恼地说，“他们倒还很乐观，安慰我说几十年前也有这样的情况。问题是我长这么大可从来没有遇到过这种情况啊，这让我怎么放心。”

“少尉您还很年轻呢。” 

“担心并不是老年人的专利。倒不如说正是因为还年轻所以才更应该关心地球的未来环境。”

“不，我的意思是，您总不能拿自己活过的这二十几年和气象厅几十年积累的观测数据相提并论吧。”

“……”

怎么回事，虽然没理解特洛耶特的话确实是中岛自己的问题，可是特洛耶特居然特地把话挑明，就为了无关紧要地笑话他一下？

中岛瞪圆了眼看着特洛耶特，像是看见了头身比一比二的绿皮外星人。

“……”

“……”

“……在薇瑟，根本不存在‘雪’这种概念。”特洛耶特被他看得浑身不自在，生硬地转开话题，“火星极度缺乏水资源，全靠开采极地的冰矿以及化工合成，每年为此消耗的能源远远超过发动一场对地球的战争，如果不是因为还有Aldnoah能源的支持，根本无法建立起这个庞大的帝国。火星上不存在地球上的水循环，蒸发的水几乎都不会变成云然后再落回地表。相比之下，地球只是两三个月没有下雪而已，有什么可大惊小怪的。”

中岛少尉还是一脸吃惊。

用日本的一句老话来说，今天该不会是要下雪了吧。

……天上没云，当然不会。

——————

特洛耶特留意到警卫的排班变了。中岛少尉站在门口一个个点名，点到名字的被一股脑塞进门外的大巴车里不知道开到哪去。少尉目送他们离开，懒洋洋地把名单卷成一卷在掌心里拍着玩，回头看见刚放风回来的特洛耶特，因为押送他的警卫刚被少尉现场马上抓了壮丁所以无人看管，于是非常配合地垂着双手原地不动等这位目前的最高负责人继续执行将他押送回房的任务。

冬天到了。特洛耶特穿着监狱统一配给的厚外套，将他略嫌单薄消瘦的躯干包装起来，看上去有点像路边被裹上棉被过冬的树，掉光了叶子只剩下又秃又细的树枝——中岛少尉挑剔地看了一眼特洛耶特仍然露在外面的一截青白色的脚踝。即使特洛耶特似乎有北欧血统，因此相当抗冻，中岛少尉还是信奉“天冷的时候就该多穿衣服”的朴素科学观，非常看不上这在外界大概可以被称为“潮流”的穿衣风格。

……特洛耶特可没有想到这么多。

“走吧，我送你回去。”

“什么事情这么急，把大家都叫走了。”特洛耶特看见中岛怀疑的眼神，很快又补一句：“我纯粹就是好奇而已，如果不方便说的话就算了。我保证不会趁此机会逃狱什么的，您如果担心的话还可以把我继续铐起来。”

他举起手腕上锃亮的手铐。

“没事，留下来的人看守你一个还是绰绰有余的。”中岛挥挥手，“上面临时通知要抽调飞行员，凡是有过某系列战机的驾驶经验的都要。虽然我觉得吧，要是能开好战机的话就是空军的人了，怎么会被安排到这里来，不过既然上头连只有一百个小时驾驶经验的人都要的话，那就随他们去吧。不管用可不怪我。”

“少尉您不用去？”

“我？我是专职的铁甲骑兵驾驶员。”

“那空军的飞行员呢？”

“联合军远东支部的空军在欧洲参加冬训呢……等一下，你是不是在套我话？！”

中岛少尉立刻炸起了一身的毛，差点没立刻跳出半米远拔枪射击。特洛耶特一脸无辜地举起手里的手铐，强忍着不要笑出来。虽然他没有套话的意思，但是现在才反应过来也太迟了吧。

中岛少尉没有拔枪，不过也离拔枪不远了。他一手拿着刚才点名的名单，另一只手神速地按在了枪套上，整个人就像只非常紧张的猫，警惕地瞪了特洛耶特好一会儿，才慢慢地收手，凑到特洛耶特身边继续押送他回去。

“……”

“……”

“……肯定是因为你没有在套我的话所以我才会掉以轻心的。换句话说，你要是真的假装同我聊天、实际上在套取情报，我绝对能识破你。”

假如能够起到安慰的作用的话——特洛耶特一边这么想着，一边摆出诚恳的表情点了点头。

特洛耶特后来反省，他这样的安慰可能鼓励了中岛少尉某些不恰当的行为，就算站在薇瑟的立场，他也觉得这样不太厚道。他已经忍住不去打听地球联合军突然征调一批实际驾驶能力约等于零的飞行员是想做什么，免得刺激某些人脆弱的神经；然而他拿想要主动透露情报的中岛少尉本人毫无办法，总不能当着他的面捂住耳朵大喊“我不听我不听”。

“所以呢，气象厅铁了心要进行人工降雪。”中岛少尉讲完前因后果，最后总结道，“不过就像我之前说的那样嘛，飞行员可是金贵得不得了的生物，怎么会被丢到别的地方去呢……他们到现在都没找到个靠谱的飞行员。也不知道上头是听谁说的，三天两头逼问我是不是还收着什么人才没有交出去，好像他们知道我这里有个谁会开飞机一样。他们要是心里有谱就告诉我名字嘛。我收着个飞行员有什么好处，又不是窝藏犯罪分子。”

特洛耶特抬起手来指指自己。

“什么？”

“运输机的话，我会开。”特洛耶特想了想，补充一句：“而且还是犯罪分子。”

“……啊？”

“我在薇瑟曾经做过一段时间战术运输机SkyCarrier的驾驶员，飞行时长肯定比你们这些普通的警卫员多。只是战术运送机的话和地球的技术应该也相当接近。你们要是不介意的话我大概能帮上忙。”特洛耶特自己说着都觉得忍俊不禁，“既然都说是窝藏犯罪分子了，搞不好指名道姓就是我呢。”

“不不不你等一下。”中岛少尉觉得信息量有点大，赶紧打断特洛耶特，“什么就是你了，窝藏犯罪分子是我的吐槽啦。再说如果要抓你的话干嘛非要这么拐弯抹角的。”

“谁知道呢。”特洛耶特从容地耸耸肩，中岛觉得这表情不合逻辑，“说不定是想要背着公……女王除掉我，于是想了这个借口，然后让我意外坠机什么的。到时候就说哎呀是我自己非常热心地要去的，出了意外实在不是可以预料的，出了这种事情大家都不想的……以我对女王的了解，她大概会相信。”

“我以为女王一定会要求追查到底呢。”中岛有些吃惊。他在被托付了这项任务的时候就被告知了这个人对于女王的意义，联合政府内部即使对他颇有微词，到底还是把他当做重要人物来看管。唯一一个不把特洛耶特当回事的，偏偏就是他本人。这并非出于傲慢，将重视他的人视作儿戏；亦不是不够了解自己，沉浸于无根据的妄自菲薄。他不过是非常纯粹地坚持否定自己而已。

特洛耶特脸上淡漠的笑意凝滞片刻。

“是吗。不过地球联合给她这个结论也就够了。无论真相如何，你们无非只是需要使她信服，避免女王转变向来亲近地球的立场而已。”

“……你就不觉得这样死得不值吗。”

“从你们的角度来考虑，我死前还是替你们做了件好事的，稳赚不亏。”

中岛少尉使劲翻了个白眼。

加姆·克拉夫特曼必须要怀疑关心人工降雪这破事儿的人是不是实在多过头了。本来他以为这件事再怎么离奇，不过也就是气象厅哪位头儿发起了神经，折腾几个相关部门，被其他人偶然议论，充当一两天内茶余饭后的谈资。他可没有预料到自己会被三天两头追问战机和飞行员的调度，弄得他差点产生错觉，好像没个影儿的人工降雪已经排上了既定日程。有的人也是闲得慌，不断热心地提供飞行员候选名单，连某某极密设施的管理人——同加姆明明也就是点头之交——也天天打来电话询问“找没找到飞行员”，而且说话的口气神神秘秘的，像是生怕加姆从没有营养的对话里听出点什么不得了的情报来。

办公椅转了半圈，加姆伸了个懒腰，往办公室的窗外看去。厚重的云覆盖了天空，隐隐透出明亮的天光。他对预测天气没什么经验，只是直觉觉得不像要下雪。期待下雪的气象厅值得同情，那就让别人同情他们吧，要是同情能解决问题的话我倒是希望有人能同情一下被这群人烦死的我。加姆非常刻薄地想。

放在桌上的手机又响了起来。加姆气馁地伸手去拿。

“你说今天会不会下雪？”

“我猜不会。”

中岛少尉乐此不疲的重复提问像是一把盗墓的铁锹，非要把某些早已入土为安的东西挖出来重见天日。特洛耶特这才发现，幼时的记忆像是永远不会燃尽的死灰，会在没有察觉的时候以朦胧的模样浮出意识的水面。故乡将风雪永久地固定在夜色深暮的天幕上，有呼啸凄苦的风声作为单曲循环的背景音乐。相比之下眼前的天色太过明亮了，特洛耶特甚至能够看到云后太阳模模糊糊的影子——

他并不打算在这个时候怀念故乡。他的童年在某个大雪纷飞的日子彻底被折断成两截，断痕过于鲜明，即使他想要专注于更久之前的过去，也总要顺流而下，滑到转折的裂纹处。

特洛耶特希望自己这个一如既往的回答能转移中岛少尉的注意力。

“我听说今天晚上会进行降雪任务。”

中岛少尉倒真的说了一句新鲜的话。特洛耶特的回答慢了半拍。

“……找到飞行员了？”

“看样子是。听说是找来了哪位已经退役的功勋飞行员（pilot），然后问题一下就解决了。他真是好人啊。”中岛长舒一口气，“苍天有眼，总不至于到这种时候还要把你抓去吧。”

“您不希望我被处决吗？”特洛耶特问，脸上是中岛向来看不惯的那种似笑非笑的冷淡神情。中岛本就不是什么火爆性格，心里知道最好的应对方法就是装看不见。

“只要艾瑟依拉姆女王仍然是地球联合需要争取支持的目标，你就是安全的。与其策划一次天衣无缝的暗杀，或者捏造你存活的假象，让你本人好好活下来才是成本最低的方法。”

中岛少有地简明扼要，没说够十句废话就站起来，转身朝门外走去。

“你就给我好好地留在这里，等着今天晚上赏雪吧。”

中岛典狱长其实没什么威信，比如说他要求囚犯今天晚上赏雪，但是警卫到点了就会关灯，就算囚犯提醒他们今早各位的上级军官提了这么个要求也不会有人理睬——更何况囚犯本人也没把他当回事。熄灯的时间到了，特洛耶特合上手里的气象学教材——这显然与中岛少尉不切实际的设想有关，只是特洛耶特也没什么立场挑剔——准时上床躺平，给自己盖上被子。天花板上的灯按时关闭，牢房立时被黑暗占领。

但是雪是亮的。窗外不知道什么时候开始下起了雪，到现在已经堆起了足以反射灯光的厚厚一层。向地面倾泻的光在雪地上折返，兜兜转转落进了铁窗，在墙面上投出清晰的轮廓，正在特洛耶特眼前。他盯着墙面上的方框，终于忍不住从床上爬了起来。

铁窗的位置偏高，平时看看天空倒还无妨，现在看出去只有连绵堆积着的云。特洛耶特把椅子挪到窗下，踩到椅子上，安全起见，伸手抓住了窗户上的铁栏杆——他马上就觉得自己傻透了，不管他乐不乐意，这样的构图让他显得对所谓自由充满向往。不晓得监控室的警卫看到他这么做会不会被吓出心脏病。

窗外的图景犹如印象派的画作，以界限模糊的色彩构筑风景。雪抹平了道路、房屋、山丘的边界，把它们全部涂成无瑕的白色。天空星辰被铅灰色的云遮在背后，中岛少尉所说的那位功勋飞行员大概也在云层的上面。海面无风无浪，铺展开大片深蓝。本就人迹罕至的沿海公路上没有行驶的车辆，只有暖橘色的路灯沿着曲折的海岸线散落，宛若在一条水流平缓的河流上流动，镶在白色的背景上。大地向天空反哺星光。

这是特洛耶特从未见过的静谧雪夜。窗外的空气静止着，任由雪花缓慢飘落，与他每一次皮开肉绽鲜血横流的记忆大相径庭。这画面过于不可思议，他甚至有一刻都要怀疑这扇铁窗不过是一块逼真的电视屏幕，巧合地在这个他决心站上椅子也要看一看“窗外”的夜晚坏掉了，于是满屏雪花。在他意识到自己的行动可能会给监视着他的人造成什么误会之前，他就富有实践精神地把手伸了出去，探出窗口的指尖上接到了一两片几乎没有重量的白色晶体。他的手指并不很暖，那片雪花就静静地留在那里没有融化，像是要证明自己并不是什么稍纵即逝的幻觉。

怎么会有这样的奇迹呢。温柔的雪，宁静的雪，为他而停留的雪。

“……真是的，又不是长这么大从来没见过下雪。”

特洛耶特苦笑，从椅子上下来，然后将它向后拉开一段距离，退到抬头就能够轻松地看到窗外的位置。他把棉被从床上抱过来往身上一裹，抱着膝盖坐在椅子上，仰面看着方寸天空里降落的雪，然后闭上眼睛。

没有人认为他要逃狱。


End file.
